El Final Edward POV
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: One-Shot.  Luna Nueva/ Este es el capitulo El final narrado por Edward. Entra y averigua como se sentia nuestro querido vampiro cuando dejo al amor de su existencia


**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**bueno, aqui les dejo un producto de mi loca cabecita. Es el capitulo : el final. desde el punto de vista de Edward. **

**recuerden: twilight no me pertenece :'(**

**espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Hoy era el día, el día en que me separaría de Bella para que no siguiera saliendo herida por mi mundo, por mi familia… por mí. Lo que ocurrió en su cumpleaños probaba todo lo que yo había temido, que ella no pertenece a mi lado.

Habíamos salido de la escuela y la estaba acompañando hasta su "coche"

-¿te importa si voy a verte hoy?- le pregunte rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra. Por un momento pareció desconcertada, pero rápidamente se recupero para contestarme

-claro que no- respondió segura

-¿ahora?- pregunte nuevamente con algo de urgencia mientras le abría la puerta delantera

-si, claro- dijo, me pareció notar un toque de disgusto en su voz, aunque no entendí el porque. En ese momento pareció que recordó algo- solo iba a echar una carta para Reneé en el buzón de correos que hay de camino. Nos vemos allí.

Pero su trasto iba a tardar demasiado… mire el grueso sobre que había sobre el asiento del copiloto. Y antes de que pudiera notarlo, me incline sobre ella y recogí el sobre, dejándome durante un escaso segundo disfrutar del calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

-yo lo hare- dijo intentando sonar calmado- y aún así llegare antes que tu.

Esboce una sonrisa torcida, sabia que era su favorita, aunque estaba seguro de que la alegría de mis labios no se reflejaba en mis ojos.

-de acuerdo- dijo, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa, puede que sea porque una parte de su subconsciente le alertaba que algo se avecinaba.

Antes de darle mas vueltas al asunto, cerré su puerta y me dirigí hacia mi coche.

Al llegar a la oficina de correos, basto la expresión de mi rostro, para que la chica que me atendió hiciera su trabajo rápidamente, para luego desearme un "que tenga un buen día" en voz baja.

Llegue a la casa de Bella, y obviamente, ella todavía no había llegado; estacione el auto donde normalmente esta el auto de Charlie. Apenas apague el motor, mi teléfono sonó.

Era un mensaje de Alice:

_Por favor Edward, NO HAGAS ESTO_

_Es una decisión terrible, sufrirán mucho, ambos_

_Bella quedara destrozada, al igual que tu_

_Por favor, no lo hagas…_

Leí el mensaje prácticamente escuchando la voz de mi hermana en mi cabeza, eran las mismas palabras que me aballestado repitiendo día a día desde que decidí dejar a Bella.

Mi familia no quería dejar a Bella, pero aún así respetaron mi decisión. La única que parecía indiferente a todo esto era Rosalie, ella había estado en contra de mi relación con Bella desde que había iniciado; para ella, lo que paso, fue solo algo inevitable.

Al igual que para mi, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo.

En ese momento, el sonido de su camioneta me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Aquí vamos_ pensé para mi mismo mientras salía de mi auto al mismo tiempo que ella salía del suyo. Me acerque a ella y agarre su mochila, para luego dejarla nuevamente en el asiento del conductor.

-vamos a dar un paseo- dije con la voz indiferente mientras tomaba su mano.

No espere su respuesta y empecé a caminar hacia el bosque; mientras avanzábamos note que los latidos de su corazón empezaban a acelerarse, seguramente su mente estaba maquinando ideas de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Yo por mi parte, estaba pensando que esta seria la ultima vez que podría tener su mano junto a la mía.

No avanzamos mucho, todavía se podía ver su hogar desde aquí, quería que ella pudiera volver luego sin ningún inconveniente.

Unos momentos después, solté su delicada mano, ya extrañando su calor, para ir hacia un árbol apoyando mi espalda sobre el, para mirarla con un expresión impasible

-esta bien, hablemos- dijo sonando muy segura; me descoloco un segundo pero no deje que se mostrara en mi rostro.

Inspire profundamente antes de hablar

-Bella, nos vamos.

En ese instante pareció aliviada por algo, algo que yo no lograba comprender.

Ella también inspiro profundamente

-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…

En ese momento comprendí que me había malinterpretado, así que empecé con las escusas que ya tenia preparadas desde hacia un tiempo

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

En ese momento ella se notaba confundida, al parecer no entendía lo que quería decirle; entonces, miro mis ojos e hice algo que no creí que hiciera nunca: le devolví la mirada con frialdad, digna de una piedra fría y sin sentimientos. En el instante que la observe así, me arrepentí, parecía como si se fuera a descomponer en cualquier instante.

Había comprendido.

-cuando dices nosotros…-susurro

-me refiero a mí y a mi familia- dije las palabras separadas y claras, mientras sentía que me clavaban agujas en mi corazón mientras las pronunciaba

Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentara aclararse. La espere pacientemente sin mostrar ninguna emoción en mi rostro hasta que ella logro hablar nuevamente unos minutos después

-vale- dijo- voy contigo

_Que mas quisiera yo_ pensé

-no puedes Bella. El lugar adonde vamos… no es apropiado para ti.

-el sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tu estés- dijo, y eso no era cierto, cualquier sitio en el que yo este no seria bueno para ella

-no te convengo Bella- le dije no mas que la pura verdad, yo no la merecía

-no seas ridículo- dijo mitad enfadada y mitad suplicante- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-mi mundo no es para ti- dije intentando ocultar la tristeza en mi voz y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento

-¡lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!- dijo con el tono de voz mas alto

-tienes razón- acepte- era exactamente lo que podía esperar- era cierto, lo que podía haber esperado, pero no había querido ver

-¡lo prometiste! Me prometiste que siempre permanecerías…

-siempre que fuera bueno para ti- la interrumpí, corrigiéndola

-¡NO! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?- grito furiosa pero con un deje de suplica. Me sorprendió que dijera eso, en parte era cierto, su alma era mucho como para tomarla a la ligera- Carlisle me hablo de eso y a mi no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma porque no la quiero sin ti ¡ya es tuya!

Respire hondo. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirme, ella me daba todo pero yo no podía tomarlo, no podía acabar con su alma, no le quitaría su oportunidad de ir al cielo.

Así que endurecí mi rostro y jugué mi última carta:

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- dije las palabras de manera concisa, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, sintiendo como me desgarraban lentamente, intentado sacarme el corazón

Ella se quedo pasmada y no dijo nada, seguramente se daría cuenta de mi mentir, por lo que, lo que dijo a continuación por poco me desarma

-¿tu…no…me quieres?- pregunto con la voz quebrada; y yo me prepare para decir la mentira mas grande de toda mi existencia

-No- respondí devolviéndole la mirada y parecía como si fuera a caerse en cualquier segundo

-bien, eso cambia las cosas- dijo sorprendentemente tranquila, tal vez, todavía asimilando mis palabras

Mire hacia los arboles antes de seguir hablando, no me sentía capaz de mirar sus ojos

-en cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano- _por mucho que lo desee_ pensé mientras regresaba mis ojos a su rostro-. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

-no- dijo en un sonido casi imperceptible, al parecer había tomado conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo- no lo hagas- suplico

La observe fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que dije algo que estoy seguro que terminaría rompiendo lo que queda entre nosotros:

-no me convienes Bella- no se como fue que pude pronunciar esas palabras, cuando la situación era completamente a la inversa, yo no le convengo. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio al decir esto, pero era necesario.

Luego de unos momentos ella abrió a boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, como si no pudiera rebatir lo que había dicho. Lo cual era una soberana locura.

Lo intento nuevamente.

-si…es eso lo que quieres.

_No, no es lo que quiero. Quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi existencia_ moría por decirle, pero me limite a asentir una vez en su dirección, no confiando en mi voz.

Entonces recordé algo de suma importancia

-me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado-dije, y cuando note su expresión torturada quise patearme a mi mismo por hacer sufrir así a un ángel, mi expresión se descompuso por un segundo, pero logre recomponerme, volviendo a esa mascara de falsa serenidad

-lo que quieras- me prometió con la voz ligeramente más fuerte

Sentí como mi expresión se suavizaba al igual que mis ojos mientras los clavaba en los suyos, sintiendo que me perdía en aquellos profundos pozos color chocolate que siempre me mostraban un vistazo de su alma

-no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido- le ordene, esta vez sin mostrarme distante- ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Asintió débilmente.

-me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto. Te necesita y has de cuidarte por el- agregue mostrándome nuevamente distante

Asintió nuevamente

-lo hare-murmuro relajándome, solo un poco

-te hare una promesa a cambio- le dije- te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Sera como si nunca hubiese existido.

Ella tenia derecho a una vida humana, a experiencias humanas… algo que yo no podía darle.

Sonreí suavemente, intentando calmarla

-no te preocupes. Eres humana y tu mente es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.

-¿y tus recuerdos?- pregunto. Su voz sonaba estrangulada, como si se estuviera asfixiando

-bueno- dude un segundo antes de responder- yo no olvidare- eso era verdad-, pero los de mi clase…nos distraemos con suma facilidad-eso era una mentira, nunca lograría distraerme de ella, de su calor, de sus ojos, sus adorables sonrojos, sus besos… siempre permanecerían marcados a fuego vivo en mi

Sonreí de nuevo, sin que la alegría se reflejara en mis ojos, mientras me alejaba un paso

-supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos mas- dije utilizando el plural, haciéndole saber que mi familia también se había marchado. Prácticamente podía escucharla diciendo _todos se han ido. _Por lo que negué lentamente sin perder su rostro de mi vista.

-No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

-¿Alice se ha ido?- pregunto con incredulidad

-ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia seria lo mejor para ti

Fue muy difícil convencer a Alice de que se fueran, ella quería aunque sea despedirse de Bella cuando vio que no me iba a echar para atrás; mis padres también habían querido despedirse per respetaron mi decisión; Emmett quiso, pero decidió acompañarar a Rosalie; y por ultimo Jasper, que a pesar de saber que Bella no lo culpaba, no se sentía capaz de mirarla sin sentir una culpa indescriptible.

-adiós Bella- dije con voz suave luego de unos minutos en los que ninguno hablo

-¡espera!- exclamo mientras intentaba alcanzarme

Pero no podría permitirlo. Por lo que me acerque a velocidad vampírica a ella, cerrando mis manos en torno a sus muñecas. La tenia los suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que emanaba todo su cuerpo, y por poco… me echo para atrás.

En ese instante, me acerque y bese ligeramente su frente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos; podría jurar que en ese instante vi todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, esos momentos que me acompañarían a lo largo de mi solitaria existencia.

_Es por su bien, es por su bien… _

-cuídate mucho- susurre contra su piel mientras me separaba antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos

Sentía que cada paso que me alejaba de ella, se abría un profundo agujero en el medio de mi pecho, sacándome mi muerto corazón, porque ya no era mío… siempre seria de ella…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review :)**

**Ahhh, un aviso para mis lectoras de LOS CULLEN Y LOS QUILEUTES LEEN TWILIGHT: no subi capitulos porque tengo un problema con la pagina y no me deja subir capitulos (ni idea del porque), asi que les pido: tenganme paciencia, que apenas se arregle el problema subo el proximo cap.**


End file.
